Lost and Found
by brokal
Summary: If you would've told Santana that she would be county overrun by a cult trying to save her girlfriend, Quinn, a few weeks ago she would've laughed in your face. Quinn and Santana are in an unfamiliar county separate both desperately trying to find each other. This is a crossover of Glee & Far Cry 5. If you never played the game you don't need to to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

**(Glee x Far Cry 5 Crossover) **

Gunshots whistled through the air around Santana. Santana opens and closes her eyes, groaning at the pounding headache bang against her head. It's not a bed that she's on and she's moving, so it has to be a car. Santana opened her eyes, blinking away the blurriness. She's in a car, a pickup truck, she could tell by the high roof and the type of seats. Santana turns to look at who's driving seeing two people in the front seat, both firing out the windows. There was a black guy, black mini afro with glasses, and dressed in a bulletproof jacket. In the passenger seat, there was a blonde girl in just a plaid shirt. Santana practically cheered that she wasn't with the peggies but rolled her eyes at her situation. All Santana knew was she needed to get free so she could go and find Quinn.

**Earlier Today **

Santana Lopez stood looking around at everyone, uneasiness settling in. She was outside of the large Seed family cabin, it was nice, but there were heavily armed guards guarding the estate. She has no idea where her precious Jeep is, and she could get a signal. For a small county, there was a massive militia, the only thing keeping her sane was Quinn Fabray. She watched from a distance her girlfriend, who was in a heated conversation with her mother.

She sends a text message to her mother and Rachel, both letting them know she made it to Hope County.

**Mama:**

Be safe. I love you, baby.

Santana replies with an I love you too and a promise to call later.

A couple of weeks ago, Quinn received a letter from her mom. Judy asked for Quinn to visit her and Frannie (Quinn's older sister) in Hope County. Quinn was against it at first she hasn't heard or seen from Judy or Frannie in 7 years. She never got a reason why they left.

Santana was confident that Judy and Frannie got themselves into a militarized religious cult. The first warning sign was everyone on the way here told them to stay away. The second warning thing was the militia running around. And the third weird thing was when they meet the Seed family. However, Santana was glad this religious whatever didn't discriminate against anyone because if they did, she's pretty sure they'd be shot dead.

"Santana." She internally groaned before turning to see the Seed family approaching her. There were four of them: creepy (Joseph), asshole (Jacob), sociopath (John), and pretty princess (Faith).

"Joseph right," She questioned, putting on her typically unfazed facade, something she mastered at a young age. Santana is never one to keep her mouth shut, but this whole situation is off for her.

"Father Joseph." He corrected her with an unadulterated tone.

Santana eyed him suspiciously. "Okay."

"Judy told us you and Quinn grew up in Lima," John asked. Santana glances at him if she had to say anyone was crazy, she'd say it's him.

Santana nodded. "Yea, my foster family live there. I've known the Fabray's my whole life." Santana shots another glance at Quinn, who was still in an argument with Judy.

"Judy mentioned that you were like her third daughter," Jacob asked.

"I was always Judy's favorite, but I wouldn't say the same about Russell."

"She mentioned that. In Eden's Gate, we accept all, even people who've done the worst of the worst." Joseph says with an underlying conceited tone. "You'll just have to us confess, cleanse, and join us."

Santana wondered what exactly Judy and Frannie told them. It most likely would've been about the shit she did in high school. Her foster parents weren't the best, and neither was Quinn's parents. The Fabray's and the Lopez's were partners, business partners. The only thing to solidify the partnership was marriage, marriage between her and Quinn. Only things never went as planned.

"So I've heard." Santana's phone vibrates, she pulls it out to check it. It was her mother again, asking for exact locations. She shook her head before sending it.

Faith speaks up, "Judy told us you and Quinn live in New York. But she never mentioned what you guys do."

"Quinn is Payton Jones's apprentice, she just passed the bar, but as you can tell, I was in the military," Santana informs them. She was wearing a plain white shirt, black jeans, and army boots. She gave her army jacket to Quinn, who got cold in the car was wearing her army jacket. It was a confidential unit that operates under the jurisdiction of the military.

"What unit?"

"Special forces." Santana kept it short, not wanting to go any further.

"Are you guys married?" John asked.

Joseph speaks up, "I'm sorry if it seems like we're prying for information. We rarely get guests from outside of the county."

"Especially in-laws." Faith cheered.

"Excuse me?" Santana looked at him, confused.

"Judith, didn't tell you both?"

"Tell us what?" Quinn asked, walking up, joining Santana's side with a pained expression. Santana gives her a look to see if she's okay, and Quinn nods, then Quinn gives her the same look, which they answer with a nod. The unspoken communication between the two doesn't go unnoticed by the Seed family.

"Frannie and I are married, we got married a month ago. I thought Judith told you in the letter." Joseph reveals to them with a smile. Quinn looked at them in an indifferent expression to hide her surprise.

Santana was trying her hardest not to think that her future in-laws were the dumbest people she's ever met, and there's a lot of people, for example, Finn or Puck or Sugar or Mr. Schue. These were moments like this when she wishes she would've stayed home and dealt with Rachel's constant singing all day or dealing with her overly protective mother.

"Are you both okay?" John asked Quinn and Judy with a smile. Santana glared at him every time he speaks it's always laced with a dark undertone.

"Of course John, Quinny and I were just, clearing the air," Judy answered with a smile. Quinn was trying to figure out what to say or do.

Santana clears her voice before wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist, "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yes, congratulations, I guess I should say, Welcome to the Family!" Quinn smiles genuinely, placing her hand on Santana's stomach.

"We're delighted to have the family together." Joseph smiles, which Quinn returns.

"Expect dad," Quinn points out. "Or is he somewhere here."

"Actually, he is here. He's in the process of cleansing his soul," Judy confessed. "What about your family Santana? How have they been?"

Santana glances at her irritated, Quinn strokes her hand up and down her girlfriend's back to keep her collected, "They're great."

"Russell mentioned that you found your birth mother. I heard that she was a mayor of a small town."

Santana clutched her jaw in irritation, she didn't like everyone knowing her business.

"I think it's time for us to tune in, we've been driving all day. Do you think you could point us to the nearest hotel, " Quinn asks.

"Of course, but we thought you guys could visit the church tonight for our service." Judy frowned slightly.

"We would love to, but we've been driving for 13 hours from Las Vegas." Quinn apologized, "We'll be in town for a few more days. We will have plenty of time to hang out as a family."

"A few days? Quinny that too short."

"I promised my mom I'd visit. She's been calling and texting me nonstop." Santana spoke up.

"There's a motel in Fall's End," Joseph says. "There are signs that will lead you to the town. Your Jeep should be out front."

"Thank you." Santana forced smiled.

"We'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Faith smiled.

Santana and Quinn started walking toward the front.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is essentially a fucking cult," Santana whispered to Quinn.

"My mom is trying to convince me to stay. I can't leave her, but I might not have a choice. I haven't seen Frannie yet, but she's married. They're going to be apart of our family."

Santana looks at her, "Your family, you mean." She breaks out into a smile.

Quinn shoves her shoulder, playfully, "Oh shut up, it's you and me, remember." She points to the dog tags around her neck that were, in fact, Santana's. Santana wears a chain of a diamond ring she planning to give Quinn on it.

"You and me," Santana vows, smiling at Quinn. Quinn smiles brightly at Santana, before leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. Santana and Quinn have had many ups and downs, but they were magnets and always came back to each other. They weren't married or engaged for that matter, Santana is waiting for the right time, which she's slowly starting to realize is never.

Meanwhile, over with the Seed family, they watched the couple climbed into the Jeep, before pulling over. Judy walked off to find her oldest daughter.

"Do you believe they can be saved?" Faith asked Joseph.

Joseph nods, "It is the mother's wishes, so they have to be. I believe their hearts are heavy, but anyone can walk the path to salvation."

"I like Santana," Jacob speaks out. "However, I feel like she'll become a problem if anything happens to Quinn."

"We must do this strategically. They're already skeptical of us." Joseph assures them, "Faith, try to break down their guard, get them to trust you."

"Yes, Father."

"We'll deal with them after tonight's service," Joseph explained.

Santana walked downstairs to the Spreading Eagle searching for a drink. As soon as Quinn hit the bed, she fell asleep. Santana smiled at her girlfriend grabbing her other military jacket. Santana collapse in a stool in front of the bar.

"How can I help you, hun?" A lady with short blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, she had blue eyes and she was dressed extremely casual.

"You pick, just something strong." Santana smiled at her. She watched as the blonde reached for Jack Daniel's. "Good choice."

The lady placed the shot in front of Santana, "You must be new, I haven't seen you around here before."

"My girlfriend and I are visiting her family." Santana takes the shot down it. "Santana Lopez." She held her hand out. Santana was starting to let her guard down, Mary May didn't give her the vibes the Seed family did.

"Mary May Fairgrave. I run this place, you and your girl just rent a room upstairs." The blonde filling up her glass again. "You in the military?" She gestures down to her jacket.

"Yes, thank you. I did not want to stay with her family." Santana breathes a sigh of relief. "The special forces."

"Special forces huh. How's that working for you?"

"Good, it pays extremely well. I can't complain." Santana smiles. "You up for a drink? My treat."

"Why not." She pours two more shots.

"Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Born and raised. My father loved this place, it used to be a good place. Everyone knew each other and it's was peaceful for the most part until they came."

"They?"

"The Seeds." Dread filled Santana again just thinking about the family. She couldn't shake the feeling things were going to get worse before it got better. "They came here and changed everything."

Recon, she needed to know what was happening. "What happened?"

"They started that cult with Joseph being the leader of it. They've been taking our people, taking our property."

"Has anyone tried to stop them?" Santana asked. She regrets not looking at the folder of documents about the cult, her unit was looking into.

"We've tried getting a resistance together but it's easy said than done." Santana nodded. "I just hope you get out before The Collapse happens."

The Collapse? "The collapse?"

"Something the Seed and the peggies have been going on about."

"Peggies."

"Peg for Project at Eden's Gate." Mary May explains. "They're the follows of that fucking family. You want another one?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna turn in for the night." Santana tells, "It was nice meeting you."

"Same. How long are you going to be in town?"

"A few days." But Santana was hoping to speed up that process by leaving tomorrow. She wanted to get Quinn far from here, things could take a turn for the worst. Santana wasn't going to have Quinn in danger if she could do something about it.

Mary May smiled, "Alright soldier."

Santana walked upstairs heading to her room. Santana opened the door to her hotel room and finds Quinn sitting against the headboard reading a book. Quinn smiled brightly pushing her book aside when she saw Santana. Santana throws the deadbolt on the door before joining Quinn.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked her girlfriend. Santana crawls up to her kissing her. "You've been drinking."

"I only have three shots." Santana shrugs laying down on the bed. "What you reading?"

"Just Crime and Punishment. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping."

"I woke up 10 minutes after you left." Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder, running her hand under Santana's shirt tracing her abs.

"I'm sorry, I needed a drink."

"It's okay." Quinn shrugged.

Santana sighs, "Q I think we should leave tomorrow."

"Why," Quinn asked looking at Santana.

"I was talking with the bartender and she gave me some insight into this place. Your mom and Frannie are apart of a cult. This has to be the place my team was deciding on whether or not to go investigate." Santana tells her. A few months ago, Santana's unit got an offer to take a mission against a cult somewhere in the northern states. Santana didn't look into it much because, at the time, she and Quinn were on vacation.

Quinn hummed, "You sure?" The blonde wasn't going to argue with Santana on it when Santana has a feeling about sometimes, 9 times out of 10 its accurate and she was kind of waiting for Santana to bring it up again.

"Yes." Santana pauses, "If you want to stay with your family I get that but I need you to be safe. I don't think it's safe here. I would say let's go now but I know the Seeds are watching us."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just have a feeling," Santana whispered.

Quinn goes to reply to her when two peggies kick in the door taking Quinn to Santana by surprise. Santana throws her weight on top of Quinn rolling them off the bed.

"Stay down." Santana reached for her bag searching for her gun, groaning when she didn't find it. She had to do this old fashion, one on one. Santana waited for one of the peggies to walk towards them. Santana kicked him in the knees take his legs out before kneeing him in the face.

Santana quickly grabbed the guy using him as a shield for the bullet flying towards her. The guy threw his gun to the side putting his fist up.

"Come on." He beckoned Santana closer. Santana put her fist up, swinging at him before dodging left and right missing two punches. Quinn who was still in the corner looked for anything to help. Santana missed a punch and got punched in the face. The guy thinking quick on his feet took the opportunity to grab Santana putting her into a chokehold. Santana tries to get out of the chokehold by slamming them against the wall but fails. Quinn thinks quickly grabbing a chair in the corner of the room and slamming it into the guy before kicking him in the crotch. The guy's grip loosens around Santana giving a chance to break free. Quinn moved to Santana who was coughing heavily.

"Are you okay?' Quinn asked. Santana glanced at the guy who was reaching for his gun, making it back to his feet.

"The gun, Q!" Santana shouts to her out of breath.

Quinn runs for the gun beating him by a second and shooting the guy two times in the chest. He falls to the floor with a thud. Just as Santana tries to reach for Quinn she sees Faith appear in the corner of the room. Faith doesn't speak just throwing a ball of green mist at Santana knocking her out like a light.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted as Santana passed out.

* * *

In the next chapter, I will explain more in-depth about the cult. Thank you for reading and until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

(Glee x Far Cry 5 Crossover)

Gunshots whistled through the air around Santana. Santana opens and closes her eyes, groaning at the pounding headache bang against her head. It's not a bed that she's on and she's moving, so it has to be a car. Santana opened her eyes, blinking away the blurriness. She's in a car, a pickup truck, she could tell by the high roof and the type of seats. Santana turns to look at who's driving seeing two people in the front seat, both firing out the windows. There was a black guy, black mini afro with glasses, and dressed in a bulletproof jacket. In the passenger seat, there was Mary May Fairgrave. Santana practically cheered that she wasn't with the peggies but rolled her eyes at her situation. All Santana knew was she needed to find Quinn.

"Fuck!" Santana groaned. "What's going on?"

"You're up." Mary May spares her a glance before continuing to shot out the window.

"Good to see you're awake, soldier." Santana turned to see a black man in a bulletproof vest. Santana pulled herself up on her elbows but still kept herself covered behind the seat. "Here. Help us take them down so we can get out of here." He grabbed the pistol sitting in the cupholder and hands it to her while still driving.

Santana grabbed the pistol, glanced around to see who was shooting them. She peaks to look out the window to see who they were shooting at, it was the Eden's Gate followers. She could tell because they were dressed the same as the people who barged into her room taking both her and Quinn.

Santana checked the pistol for bullet and internally cheered that it was fully loaded. Santana waited for the perfect moment when the peggies are reloading to begin shooting. She missed her first couple shots because of the constant jerking and her senses being off but when she hit her first target she knew they'd escape. She fired two more bullets hitting the two peggies in the bed of the opposing truck. She then began firing at the wheels popping three causing the car to skirt to a stop and rollover.

"Thank god, I knew there was a good reason for saving you." The man sighed with relief that they were in the clear. He kept driving faster than most speeding in and out of traffic.

Santana needed answers and she was going to get them. Santana cocked back the gun and waited until the blond put her pistol down. She wrapping her arm around Mary May's throat and pointing a gun at the man's head. Mary May struggled against her hold.

"Thank you for saving me from those peggies but I'm going to need you to explain a couple of things to me. Starting with where my girlfriend is?" Santana demanded answers not caring about the fact that the man is driving or the girl struggling to remove her arm.

"Slow down there solider. We're just trying to help." The man tried talking to her calming which only infuriated the Santana even more.

"We'll start by answering my question, where's my girlfriend?"

"We don't know but we know the Seeds have her." Mary May gasped through quick breaths. Santana loosens her grip on her.

"How'd you find me?"

"We crashed the truck that was transporting you." The man replied.

"What about Faith? What was the fairy dust she threw in my face?"

"She knocked you out with a drug the peggies used called bliss." Drugs were something Santana doesn't do other than the occasional joint but that's it.

"It's stronger than coke, she uses it to turn people into Angels. There are mindless people to drugged up to think for themselves." The man explained. Santana let them go.

Santana sat back confused and distorted. She couldn't wrap her mind around this place or the fact she was drugged. The man didn't waste any time pulling the car over once they reached Falls End.

Once the car pulled to a stop Santana climbed out of the truck. Santana releases a slur of Spanish curse words, pissed off about everything. Sure she looked like a crazy person but who else wouldn't be in this situation. Santana looked at them seeing them watching her, "I'm sorry I have rage."

"We understand."

"I need to go to my room." Santana announced, "But you own me an explanation and a place to get weapons."

"Of course, if you want to sleep we understand just meet us at the church when you're ready." The man says.

"You think I'm sleeping in that room," Santana asked. That thought only pissed her off even more.

"The town is secure if you wanted to." Mary Mary promised her, "The resistance was able to secure the area when we went to get you."

Santana nodded. She realized she never got his name. "What's your name?"

"Pastor Jerome Jeffries. I run the church." Santana shook the man's hand. She didn't get a bad feeling around either of them and she counted that as a good thing.

"Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you." Jerome smiled, "We'll let you be and see you at the church later."

—

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hope County, Quinn groaned as she came to. She was laying in a bed in a room by herself. The room was dull but there were pictures up of the Seed family all around. She looked at the nightstand next to her finding a weird-looking bible and a glass of water. The blonde felt the heavy chain that tied her to the bed preventing her completely moving out of the bed.

The last thing she remembered is seeing Faith throw a cloud of green mist knocking Santana out before receiving the same treatment. She needed to know that Santana was alright.

"Ohh you're awake sweetie." Quinn looked up to see her mother enter the room. Judy sits on the bed and moves to cradle Quinn's face but the younger blond pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"Why am I tied to the bed?" Quinn asked impatiently. "Where's Santana? What did you do to her?" Quinn started to panic trying not to think the worse.

"She's fine. John just wants to show her the path to salvation." Judy said trying to cradle her daughter's face again and fail once again. Quinn groaned pushing away from Judy putting space between them.

Quinn scoffed, "Salvation? Where is he taking her?" Quinn yanked at the straps trying to get free.

"She has to cleanse herself of her sins and confess before she can atone for them." Judy smiled at her daughter placing a hand on top of Quinn's trying to stop her movements. "Same as you, but we both know Santana is much more of the stubborn one of you two."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her mother trying to figure out how to play this. If she knew one thing, friendly but persistent always worked. "I want to be with her. We can do it together." Quinn pleaded, "Please mom." Judy looked at her and her heart nearly broke looking at her daughter.

Just as Judy went to say something, "Unfortunately that can't happen Lucy," The pair looked up seeing Frannie standing at the door. "You both must walk the path separately in order to come together as one." Quinn watched her sister place a tray of food on the table.

"Your sister is right Quinnie, you'll be fine distance makes the heart grow fonder." Quinn looked at the two as if they lost their mind, she couldn't understand how they got themselves in this position. Of course, it's not completely unbelievable but to join a cult is something she thought would be the least probable outcome.

"Frannie, how long have you and Joseph been married?"

"The Father." Frannie corrects and Quinn cringed at the prophesied leader of this nonsense. "A year now, mother introduced us and we never separated. How long have you and Santana been together?"

"5 years in two months."

"And she has yet to proposed?"

Quinn shook her head, "We're just enjoying life as it comes." There was no way she was going to spill her secrets to her clearly brainwashed family. Quinn looked over them seen the tattoos that littered their bodies. The bold words lust and sloth written on his mother caught her attention while lust, gluttony, and sloth written on her sister. "Is that all the tattoos you have?"

"Yes dear and soon you'll have yours."

Creepy and that's a no for Quinn, she only had one and that one is all she needed.

"What is Eden's Gate?"

"We're preparing for the reckoning. God has given the father visions. A vision of the end and we must cleanse ourselves." Frannie recited it like it was a full-blown slogan.

"When can I see Santana? If I have to cleanse as you say I want to do it with her." Quinn tries. It's a blatant lie, that if she was with Santana, they'd both die trying to escape but Santana would succeed.

"Unfortunately we just received word that some of 'the resistance' took Santana before the convoy was able to reach John's bunker." Frannie made sure to put quotations around the words the resistance as if she was mocking them.

"The Resistance?" Judy asked curiously. Quinn stayed silent just watching them. If Santana got free it was only a matter of time before she does something rash and she would undoubtedly coming for Quinn. You and me, Quinn thought over repeated. This is worse than when Santana goes off for the mission, this is unknown, Santana could die trying to save her or vise versa.

Frannie sighed before sitting on Quinn's bed beside Judy, "It seems the resistance crashed into the van carrying Santana. They escaped with her before John's reinforcements came."

"The resistance has been growing." Judy pointed out.

"Yes, they have, just some unguided people who refuse our help." Frannie nodded with a frown before looking at Quinn, "But we'll be sure to find Santana for you. So you can join the family."

"Is this why you wanted me to come here?" Quinn asked. "To join your cult?"

"It's not a cult." Frannie and Judy corrected her.

"Where's Russell?" She hasn't seen her father since he kicked her out sophomore year.

"You know dad, far too stubborn for his own good. Jacob has been taking care of him on his walk to salvation." Frannie smiled.

The odd feeling Quinn got intensified just over of that one explanation. Not that she cared about her father but she didn't want to find out what the walk to salvation in tells.

There was a knock on the door and Joseph peaked his head in.

"Frannie and Judy, may I speak with you both?" He gave a smile that made Quinn feel uncomfortable.

"Of course, father." Judy stood immediately. Before she left the room she gave Quinn a kiss on her forehead.

Frannie did the same but paused at the door, "We'll be back later Lucy. You should sleep in the meantime."

Quinn doesn't say anything just staring at her. She was boiling with anger, this isn't how this was supposed to happen. She shouldn't have come here in the first place. Quinn grabs her necklace with Santana's dog tags and rings clutching her fist around it tightly.

—

Santana sat in the back of the church, she changed clothes opting for a black long sleeve shirt underneath a bulletproof vest and cargo pants. Jerome was wrapping up a meeting with some of the resistance members who weren't on patrol.

Reportedly, the peggies stormed the lands seizing and kidnapping any people they've seen. The county was divided into five different sections: Holland Valley (John's area) which is where she correctly is, The Henbane River (Faith's area), The Whitetail Mountains (Jacob's area), Joseph compound and someone named Dutch's island.

The resistance was graces enough to supply her with the weapons she needs. There were varies knives on her person, she had an assault rifle, bow and arrow, and two pistols along with walkie talkie and map. Mary May offered to house Santana's Jeep so nobody could mess with her baby.

She sighed glancing down at the folded picture in her hand.

"You okay?" Grace Armstrong asked taking a seat next to Santana. Santana gave her a firm nod. "What's that?"

Santana unfolded the picture revealing a picture of Quinn and herself smiling at the camera while Santana presses a kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek. She liked to think it was a good luck charm that and her necklace. She's never been on a mission without them or left home without it.

"Good luck charm," Santana explained.

"She's cute."

"She's beautiful." Santana corrected. "I know you guys want to save your home but my priority is to find her."

"Either way you'd be helping us cause havoc. We'll help you get your girl back and you'll help us free our people on the journey to her." Grace smiled comforting her. "You outa get heading towards Dutch's island."

Santana nodded and Grace walked away. Santana traced the picture with her thumb. She smiled softly looking at her girl's eyes. It's not better than seeing them in person, the hazel eyes with hints of green and red depending on how the light hits them.

A small tear fell from her eye and she pushed herself up walking outside. She screamed out loud getting her frustrated out. She stared up at the sky getting lose in the varied stars trying to control her emotions. After several minutes of taking deep breaths. The determination settled in.

"I'm coming to get you no matter what," Santana promised speaking out to the sky.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I will be back with more updates soon.


	3. Chapter 3

(Glee x Far Cry 5 Crossover)

Quinn walked down the hallway of where-ever she was, she hasn't figured out where she was yet. It didn't seem like the lodge that John owned. She's only seen part of Hope County and knew little about the area.

The hallway walls were decorated with tons of pictures of the Seed family, together and separately. There were mostly the pictures of the Seed brothers growing up. There were very few pictures of Faith which Quinn found weird and the pictures that had weren't of her growing up. Quinn noticed the different scenery in these pictures, in the older pictures of the brother it looked like they were down south.

Quinn continued analyzing the pictures, collecting all the information she possibly could. She's heard stories of cults: The Peoples Temple, Branch Davidians, The Children of Gold, Scientology, or that cult Charles Manson had. She never thought she'd be dealing with one in real life or in a distant reality or ever in a million years.

"We were born and raised in Rome. Rome, Georgia. If you were curious." Quinn turned seeing Joseph. He was dressed in a white button-down that was tucked into his jeans, it was a change from him usually being shirtless. He walked towards her with gradual steps.

"I'm sure Georgia is a lot different from Montana."

Joseph nodded, stopping when he stood beside her, "We moved to Hope County to have a chance to grow and be free of the restrictions that Rome had."

"People moved from Rome to Hope County with you?"

"Of course, I've shown many the way to Salvation but I'm not finished there are more to be saved." Joseph preached. "Santana mentioned you're a lawyer?"

"I only passed right before we decided to come here."

"John used to be a lawyer," Joseph told her.

"Why'd he stop?"

"He had a greater purpose. All of us have greater purposes here." He told her smiling. Quinn knew what he's doing, he's trying to relate to her so he can break her guard down.

"What about you?"

"I got my first vision right before I lost my wife and daughter. At the moment I realized I had been placed in this world for a greater purpose. I quick my job and began recruiting people." Jacob explained. There was a moment of silence, "Your mother told me of your rough upbringing."

Quinn looked at him not completely surprised but surprised. "Is this when you tell me I've had a similar experience?"

Joseph turned to face Quinn completely, "It doesn't matter if I have a similar experience, it matters that you let yourself be free of the ties to the past. You and your mother relate to each other more than you'd realize. She lost you for a long time as having you gave away your daughter to give her a better life."

Quinn's spine became stiff at the mention of Beth. Her mother knew nothing of her experience, she gave up Beth to give her a life she couldn't provide. Her mother left her without a reason.

"What else did my mother tell you?" Quinn asked curiously.

"She explained how your father's abuse and their shared drinking problem left you abused and neglected." He began, "She also talked about how they disowned you for convincing a child but your mother came back unlike your father."

"How did you meet Frannie?"

"While recruiting a few people at Shorter University, I ran into your sister. She was eager to learn about the Book of Joseph." Joseph smiled, "As her devotion to the cult grew, I began having visions that she was the mother."

"Was this your plan the whole time? To bring me here." Quinn asked pointedly. She wants the truth, she wants to know if she fell into a trap.

"Yes. When Judith and Frannie brought you, I knew we had to get you here. Family is important and I want to bring salvation to all of Frannie's family—my family."

Despite the natural face Quinn held, the disappointment and hurt she felt only thickened, the fact that it wasn't even her mother or sister's idea to bring here. Not that she wanted to be here but it still made her feel loved in a way that despite how stupid this all was that her family wanted her there and that's not even true.

"Where's Santana? I thought when we went to our hotel room, you'd let us. Not send guards to take us away and force your beliefs onto us." Quinn could feel the anger boiling inside of her. "What changed?"

"The Reaping began last night." He said in a soft but stern tone, "We need to save many people we can and now that includes you and Santana. Our ways may be harsh but they do work."

"Why am I here and not with her?"

"As of right now, we don't know where Santana is but we separate couples on their way to atonement so when they come together. Reaching Atonement will either reveal the couple is wrong for each other or the love they've repressed will blossom into a beautiful reunion." He explained.

"Is that what you and Frannie did?"

He gave her a tight nod, "Frannie had to go through the process.

"Father." They turned seeing one of Joseph's followers stood at the other end of the hallway, "Dinner is ready."

Joseph placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder, "God has brought you to me for a reason. Come." The pair began walking towards the entrance for dinner.

Quinn was starving, maybe dinner wouldn't be too bad that if she can eat. She was worried rotten about where Santana was but she can't help Santana or find a way out on an empty stomach.

She figured the best plan was to find out as much information as possible while she waits to hear about Santana's whereabouts. Although she doesn't want them to find out but them finding out means she does. If finding out more information meant playing nice than that's just something she'll have to do.

"You know what I got the call that you were in Hope County I was surprised but not." Santana sat on the cold ground with her arms bound and tied to the floor. Dutch was an older gentleman, he was bald, wore glasses, had a circle beard, he had his ear pierced and worn an old army jacket.

Dutch's bunker was on its own island that he liberated by himself. Dutch's bunker has massive with three bedrooms, 3 hallways, a gun room, a war room, a kitchen, and a living room. When she reached the bunker, he knocked her out only furthering the massive headache she already had. She woke up next to a woman dressing her a police officer uniform chained to the bedpost.

The officer had dark brown hair with bright green eyes, she looked much better now that she's had a shower. She had freckles on her cheeks and she was fit. She's only been referred to as Rook by Dutch.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have an informal that works with the government. He told me that your special operations group was given the task of coming here." Dutch keyed Santana in. He dropped a file down in front of her. 'Operation Seed' was written on the front with her unit number underneath. "Isn't that right Santana Marie Lopez?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Clearly there's been some mix-up, US Marshall Burke tried arresting Joseph last night with Sheriff Whitehorse and few deputies: Deputy Hudson, Deputy Pratt, and a Junior Deputy." Santana frowned not liking what she's being told. Based on what Joseph said last night, they had service last night. It was stupid and unprofessional to try and arrest the leader of a militant cult during his service. The whole point of sending her unit in was to secretly infiltrate the cult and tear it apart from there. "Isn't that right Rook?"

Santana turned to a police officer beside her putting things together. "Sheriff Whitehorse was against Marshall Burke's approach."

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"We arrested Joseph during his service, he allowed me to put handcuffs on him. Once we got him on the helicopter all hell broke loose. The peggies were climbing onto the helicopter until we crashed. I and the Marshall tried to escape before they ran us off the bridge. That's when he found me." Rook explained.

Santana wanted to point out all the stupidity that she was spilled out but she kept her mouth shut.

"According to Joseph, the Collapse has begun. You know what that means, it means that roads are all closed. It means the phone lines have been cut. It means there are no signals getting in and out of this valley. But mostly it means we're screwed."

"That doesn't answer why you're surprised but not surprised I'm here."

"Your girlfriend is why." Dutch shrugged moving to his board point to the picture of Frannie. "Family is big for the Seed Family so it would only make sense for them to try and get the missing link to join."

"Well creepy, pretty princes, psycho and asshole aren't her families." Santana replied back really hating the fact that the Seeds were Quinn's "family".

"Seeing as you only did a little of your research, I figured I key you in," Dutch said. "Joseph runs everything with his compound being in the middle of Hope County. He believes that himself to be a modern-day Noah. As you know the county besides my island is split into three regions: Hebrane River, Whitetail Mountains, and Holland Valley."

"Have you heard anything about my partners?" The Rook asked.

"As far as I know they're alive," Dutch assured her. He turns to Santana, "Your girlfriend will probably be with her family. If I found anything, you'll know."

"I 'Preciate it."

"There are three massive bunkers in each region for when "the collapse" comes. Jacob is in charge of training the militant. He's only belief is Sacrificing the Weak. He's where the resist recruits go. I'm not completely sure what's going on up there but what I hear the most about it is that he runs psychologically experiments to determine whose the weak."

"That's why he's an asshole." Santana rolled her eyes.

"John is in charge of recruiting people willingly or with force. He puts people through 4 steps: Marking, Cleansing, Confession, and Atonement. He's a Grade A psychopath. Then you have Faith, the creator of the bliss and creating Angels. Falling for her sob stories will end up with you dead or an angel. It seems that the moment you've had the bliss in your system she can appear whenever she wants."

A chill ran up Santana spine at the thought of Quinn being with either one of the siblings. Dutch pulls out his knife cutting the Rook loose before cutting Santana free. Santana groaned standing and stretching out the knots and kinks throughout her body.

"What's the plan?" The Rook asked ready to figure out what the next plan was.

"I have a plan." Santana declared.

"Lopez. We share a common fight, helping us will help you get your girl." Dutch said.

"Her name is Quinn." Santana corrected. "That was until I realized she could become a psycho by Jacob or cut and mutilated big John or turned into whatever Faith turns people into!"

"You're letting your feelings cloud your judgment. What did they teach you in training? When our minds are cloudier by fear, selfishness, jealousy, and anger you lose control not only of your body but your judgment." Dutch spoke true, Santana knows it.

Her emotions were burning through because of her fear of anything happening to Quinn. It's eating away at her and the more it did the more determined and emotional numb she became. She slowed her breathing and took a deep breath. The numb mask slipped across her face. The numbness burned as it spread throughout her body. She's gotten good at becoming emotionally avoidant because of work but never numb.

Santana clutched her jaw, "What's the plan?" Dutch grabbed a map with a bunch of circles and marks.

"I have a list of locations of places across the county that need to be liberated. Liberating these outposts will increase resistance members." Dutch explained. "I'd suggest heading to the County Jail first. We don't have time to waste. Rook, look for a gun in the gun room."

"I work better alone," Santana told Dutch seriously.

"I'm sure everyone says that then died because they had nobody watching their back." Dutch encouraged. "I'm sure Rook does too but this way you can watch each other's back. It wouldn't hurt to have a second hand."

Santana sighed, "If you say so." The two walked to the hallway. The Rook walked into the hallway carrying an assault rifle in her hands. Santana could sense the nervousness rolling off of the Rook. "Let's go Rookie."

The two walked to the outside in quiet. The red militarized Dodge Challenger that was given to her was sitting parked where she left it The car had metal enforcements on the front, side, and back bumpers, the wheels were hiked up and the truck was open with a truant on the roof.

"You know where we're going?" Santana asked the Rookie before getting into the car.

"Yeah." She nodded her head. Santana and the Rookie climbed into the car and Santana started it. She wasted no time pulling off heading in the direction of the only exit on Dutch's island.

"Do you got a name, Rookie?"

"Carter Mason," Carter answered. "You're Frannie's sister's girlfriend?"

Santana nodded, "Sure am."

"I haven't been here in a year. I didn't realize how bad it had gotten until last night."

"Where were you?"

"I was working within a different county but during Marshall Burke's passing through he noticed me. He wanted me to help him on a mission and here I am." Carter explained. "What about you?"

"Visiting my girlfriends crazy cult family." Santana kept it simple, "Now they're chasing me so I and my girl can join their twisted family."

Carter looked at Santana, "So a standard meeting the family thing, I get it." Carter smiled and Santana shook her head at the joke. Maybe it wasn't going to be bad having a partner in all of this.

* * *

After this chapter is going to pick up fast on Santana's end while it will take a little bit longer on Quinn's side of things. Thank you for Reading. Be Safe out here in these streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn opened her eyes seeing Santana sitting across from her. They were sitting in a bubble bath, wine on stand by and Santana was massaging her feet. Quinn just passed her bar exam and Santana has spent the last few days treating Quinn like a Queen with shopping sprees, nonstop making love, massages overall just showering the blonde in love.

"You're perfect you know that right." Quinn says. Santana smiled revealing her dimpled smile that made Quinn stomach flutter. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"You aren't you?" Santana teased. Quinn used her other foot to nudge Santana.

"Shut up."

"You know I love you right?" Santana asked.

"Of course, I do and I love you."

"I'm going to marry you one day."

"I know." Quinn said. "I hope that wasn't your way of purposing."

Santana chuckled, "You would know when I was purposing."

Quinn smiled her eyes never leaving her as she leaned her head on her hands, "Never a dull moment with you."

"I'm going to find you." Santana stated and Quinn frowned her eyebrows. "I hope you find me before they kill me." The bathroom around them started to fade away.

"San."

"I'd die trying to save you and you know it." Santana stated, "The Seeds will kill me, Lucy. Find me Lucy."

"Santana." Quinn called out again but it fell on different

"Find me, Q." Santana repeated. "Find me before I get killed."

Quinn gasped as she was pulled out of the water. The crowd cheered and clapped while Frannie and Judy both hugged her, Joseph smiled at her softly along with the rest of the seed family. She reached up wiping her eyes to get a clear look. She was surround by the Seeds, her family and the church's congregation.

"Let us end with a simple song." Joseph said. "Then will you all join us outside for the baptism of our newest member."

She watched everyone around her, everyone falling for every word Faith sang and Joseph preached. It's been three days since she seen Santana and it was doing a number on her mental. The Seed family and hers have been hush about the working of the resistance that was gaining momentum. The only thing she has heard was the County Jail was liberated along with two of the outpost in both Jacob and John's areas.

She hasn't heard anything about Santana's whereabouts but she knows that her mother knows. She planned to try and convince her mother to give her anything but her sister was determined to be around all the time never leaving Quinn a moment alone with Judy. If Santana got away and is with the resistance then she know that she's coming for her, Santana wouldn't leave with her. When she heard about the havoc that the resistance is causing through the Hope County, she had a feeling that Santana was apart of it.

* * *

The video showed Quinn being baptized in the river and Santana growled.

"Where is that?" She asked more like demanded. Everyone shared a glance with each other before looking back at her. "Where is that fucking river god damnit."

"It at Joseph's chapel in the middle of the county, it the most heavily defended area in the entire County. They move from location to location to keep their cover. They could be anywhere now."

"What about John's lodge." Santana asked, "That's where I meet them when I first got here. Could they be there?"

He thought about it, "Could be, targeting John's house will bring more attention from them."

"There's no telling if your girl is there. She could be in on of the bunkers, Faith's house, Jacob's, Johns or Joseph's. We'd be taking a risk."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Santana stated, "Look my team will start looking for me in a few hours since I haven't checked in. I won't leave without helping you take them down. After I get my girlfriend. It goes hand and hand, I get my girlfriend and we get the Seed family."

"How do we know she hasn't joined them."

Santana glared narrowing her eyes at Jess, "I know my girlfriend, she's looking for ways to get out as we speak. That baptism was for show, to send me a message and for you to question my girlfriend. Why else would they film that and broadcast it for the whole county to see?"

"I'm rolling with Lopez." Carter stood next to Santana, "We've been taking down outpost after outpost together, she's sticks to her word."

* * *

Short chapter just wanted to get something out because I decided to replay the game again. The Secret and Lies Within coming soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
